


The Parent Trap (supercorp)

by huhidontknow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, The Parent Trap - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhidontknow/pseuds/huhidontknow
Summary: Twins Lara Elizabeth Danvers and Genevieve Rae Luthor we're separated at birth by their parents, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. Both girls happen to go to the same camp, and boy do they have so much in store for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Three buses rolled up in a camp, under a huge sign with the words 'Camp Walden For Girls' painted on it. There were girls screaming outside of the buses, welcoming the girls with open arms.

To say there were many girls would be an understatement; there was a whole horde of girls in the camp. It seemed as if all parents had the same thought for their children. There were many voices speaking at once, all ranging from introductions to frantic cries of, "I don't have a bar on my phone! How will I survive?"

The teenage counselors were running around trying to stop the pandemonium going on in the area, to no avail.

"Good morning, ladies!" An old lady of about sixty yelled into her megaphone, capturing the attention of a few of the girls. "Welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Mavis, your camp director, and this is my daughter Mavis junior. Find your duffels quickly ladies! We've got a whole day ahead of us. Come on! Mavis, bunk assignments please."

Mavis junior started to yell names and bunks into her megaphone, and there were squeals of delight and groans going all around them.

Now, this is just the beginning of our story. Let's focus on one of our girls.

A young girl at the age of twelve popped out from behind a stack of duffels. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. "Okay, found my duffel!" She reached her hands out to take the deep blue duffel, not before many more duffels were thrown on top of it.

She sighed and put her sunglasses on her head. This girl in question is named Lara Elizabeth Danvers. "Now the question is, how do I get it out?"

Behind her sunglasses were beautiful green eyes. Her hair was blonde and at shoulder length, and her ears were pierced. Lara looked like any normal teen girl you would meet on the street, and wasn't distinguishable from many of the girls.

She rummaged through the pile and felt the strap of her bag. To herself, she murmured, "Okay, I can get this out." She pulled with all her might on the strap and her face fell and turned red. Giving the pile a sarcastic smile, she said, "No I can't. No thanks to you."

"You must be new," a girl said, appearing behind Lara. She was wearing large glasses.

Lara looked at the speaker and smiled at girl with glasses. "Yeah. How'd you figure that out?"

"You didn't know how to take out your bag before the gorillas dumped more on it," Glasses girl replied simply. "You need help?"

Lara nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you. It's the dark blue one, right there," she said, pointing to her duffel. "I'm Lara by the way, Lara Danvers."

Glasses girl smiled. "I'm Zoey Stewart," she said. "Nice sunglasses."

Lara smiled at Zoey. "Thanks. It was a going away gift from my dad."

Lara and Zoey pulled on the strap of Lara's bag, not before more bus drivers, or 'the gorillas' dumped even more duffels on top. Lara shot the bus drivers a dirty look.

A girl came up to the pile and pulled out a duffel and started to walk away. She was wearing a bright tie-dye shirt and a bandana.

"That's my kind of girl," Lara sighed.

Zoey cupped her mouth and yelled, "Yo tie-dye girl!"

The tie-dye girl turned around and glanced at the two girls.

Lara pointed at her own blue duffel. "It's that one right there."

Tie-dye girl pulled it out in one swift move and handed the duffel to Lara. The dark blue duffel had many superhero symbols on them. "You a fan of the comics?" Tie-Dye girl asked.

Lara nodded. "Yeah! I love them. I even own Sensational Comics #1 CGC 9.6 and Supergirl Comics Tryout Action Comics #60: Lois Lane, Superwoman. Oh, and I forgot! Action Comics #252: Introducing Supergirl."

"Man, I'm getting lost," Zoey exclaimed, not a fan of comics herself.

Tie-dye girl's eyes widened. "Oh, my, gosh! You know how rare those are?"

Lara nodded excitedly. "Yeah! My mom owned them, and they were owned by her mom, and maybe even her mom! I'm Lara, and this is Zoey," she said, pointing st Zoey, who gave a wave.

"I'm Nicole," Tie-dye girl said. She glanced at the name tag on Lara's duffel. "You're from California!?"

"Are you from Hollywood?" Zoey asked. "Do you live next door to a celebrity?"

"A movie star?" Nicole asked excitedly.

Lara gave out one of her sweet, high laughs. Her eyebrows scrunched together in amusement. "No!" She exclaimed. "Who are you? Lucy and Ethel?" She shook her head. "I live in Napa. It's in northern California, on the other side of the state. I live next door to a vineyard."

"A what-yard?" Zoey asked. Nicole was also extremely confused.

"A vineyard," Lara answered, unaffected by the questions. "It's a place where people grow grapes to make wine. My mom owns it." Lara looked around the camp and saw many people retreating to bunks. "What bunk are you in anyways?"

"Arapaho," both Zoey and Nicole said at the same time.

"Danvers, Lara Elizabeth?" Mavis junior yelled into her magephone.

Lara jumped on top of the duffels. "Right here!"

"Arapaho, bunk eleven!" Mavis yelled.

"Yes!" Lara jumped down and high-fived Nicole and Zoey.

The three friends started to walk towards the Arapaho bunk. "Elizabeth is your middle name?" Nicole asked, evidently disliking the proper middle name.

Lara shrugged. "I don't know why that was my middle name." As the three of them were walking, Lara asked, "So do either of you play poker?"

Both girls shook their heads. "Do you?"

Lara nodded. "Yeah. Well, how much cash did you bring with you?"

Before either girl could reply, a car honked, making all three girls jump. "Geez!" Lara yelled at the car. "I wonder who could be in there?"

"It's a limo," Zoey said, pointing out the obvious as they were walking closer to the Arapaho bunk.

"It's probably the queen of England," Nicole joked. In a very bad accent, she said, "I like tea and crumpets!"

Lara snorted. "I'm the queen of England!"

"Dude," Zoey said, "you actually sounded really British."

Lara's face scrunched up, with a small smile evident on her face. "Did I?"

The three girls laughed and entered their new home for he next eight weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

In fact, the girl in the limousine is another important character in our story. From the limo, a driver exited, opening the door for a woman to exit. The woman was a Latina with black hair. After her, a young girl exited the limo.

This girl in question is twelve year old Genevieve Rae Luthor. Genevieve had long hair, worn in a braid.

"Well; here we are," The black haired woman sighed. This woman is named Maggie. "Camp Walden for girls." She looked around the camp. "We travelled six miles, for this?"

Genevieve looked around the camp and smiled. "It's rather picturesque, don't you think?" She spoke with British accent, very similar to Lara's.

In fact, she looked identical to Lara. Except for her longer hair, both girls had the exact same blonde coloured hair. She had the same, bright green eyes as Lara.

Maggie snorted, her manner extremely different to those proper ones of Genevieve's. "I don't think picturesque is the word I'd use."

Genevieve smiled at the driver who brought out many pieces of luggage. "Well," Maggie said, "let's go over your list because your mother said so." Maggie pulled out a piece of paper. "Vitamins?"

"Check."

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruit and vegetables?"

"Check, check!" Genevieve exclaimed, earning a strange look from Maggie. "One for fruit, one for vegetables," she explained, "-go on!"

"Tea, sugarless candies, sun block, lip balm, bug repellent, umbrella, stationary, fountain pens, flashlights, batteries, photos of your mother, Winn and of course," Spreading her arms, Maggie said, "Yours truly!"

Genevieve gave a bright smile. "Yep, got them all!"

"Oh," Maggie said, suddenly remembering something. She pulled out a deck of cards. "This is from Winn. A new deck of poker cards. Maybe you'll find someone here who can whip your butt at poker."

Genevieve smiled and took the cards. "I highly doubt it, but, thank you Maggie, for bringing me here."

Maggie turned away, and quickly wiped her eyes, before turning back to Genevieve and wrapping her in a hug. "If you change your mind, and want me to pick you up at camp, you have my number."

Genevieve smiled. "I'll be fine. See you in eight weeks, Mags."

"Eight weeks it is Jenny," Maggie said, holding out a hand. Genevieve smiled and took her hand, and performed a perfectly executed handshake with Maggie.

After their hug, Maggie got in the car and the two waved at each other through the window.

"Genevieve Rae Luthor?" Mavis junior said in the now empty and quiet camp.

Genevieve looked over and smiled at Mavis. "Yes, hello. I apologize if I'm late. We got a little clogged up in Heathrow, our plane was late to take off. You know what's it like in London in June."

"Can't day I do," Mavis said, "I've never been to jolly ol' London. Nevertheless, milady, welcome to the U-S of A and what is we like to think, the best place on earth, Camp Walden." Mavis took a huge breath of fresh air. "Oh geez. I think I inhaled a bug."

Genevieve raised an arched eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yep. Just some bugs. You get a lot of this with a honker like this," Mavis said, pointing at her rather large nose. "Okey dokey. Let's get this show on the road."

When Mavis proceeded to pick up Genevieve's luggage, she said, "Can you manage?"

"I don't see why not," Mavis said awkwardly, picking up the many suitcases. Mavis looked at the girl carefully. "Hey, I know this sounds weird, but, have we met before?"

"I'm sure we haven't," Genevieve said, "I would remember you."

At the door of the Navajo cabin, Mavis said, "Showers are to your right, rec room to your left. Mess hall straight ahead. Chow's at seven, twelve thirty and six fifteen. Mom gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be."

Genevieve opened the door and Mavis said, "Welcome to the Navajo's."

There were eight cots and seven girls, all unpacking. "New arrival. The name's Luthor."

"You're Luthor?" A girl asked.

Genevieve would've rolled her eyes, as she had just been introduced as Luthor, but she only nodded.

"Genevieve Luthor. Just arrived from London, England." Mavis dropped Genevieve's bags on the floor heavily. "First time in the country?"

Genevieve nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Just arrived this morning, which is actually tonight for me, which makes this tomorrow morning," she rambled, then she noticed everyone staring at her, so she sighed and said rather faintly, "which makes me a bit jet lagged."

"That's your cot," Mavis said, pointing at the empty cot. "It is to be made every morning. Mom's a real neat freak, so make sure everything is in order. Change into your uniform now. Chow's at thirteen hundred, and mom gives-"

"Five demerits for tardiness. I remember," Genevieve said and smiled at Mavis. "Thank you for reminding me ma'am."

"No problem Luthor," Mavis said. Before leaving she said, "Be nice and introduce yourselves." On her way out, she tripped over her own shoes.

When the door shut, the girls burst out laughing. "Scary that woman's in charge," a girl said.

Genevieve walked over to her bottom bunk with her luggage and began to unpack. The girl in the bunk above said, "So Genevieve, you're from London, right?"

"Yes," Genevieve replied, putting everything neatly into a drawer. 

"What do you do there?" The same girl asked. "I'm Crosby by the way."

"Well, mum and I go to the theatre a lot. She's a pretty well known jeweller there. I think Aladdin is a beautiful show."

All the girls glanced at each other at the proper manners of Genevieve, which Genevieve didn't notice. "Well, what about your dad?" an African girl asked.

It was a touchy subject for the young Luthor, as she didn't have a father. "Oh, my father? I don't have a father."

Crosby looked at the African girl, who was named Jackie. "Everyone should have a father."

"Oh, I don't." Genevieve said. "My parents divorced when I was a baby."

It was half of the truth. It was true that her parents divorced when she was a baby, but she didn't mention she actually didn't have a father. She had another. One she hadn't met, one that she lived with.

Scarily, that was the same with Lara.


	3. 3

Just a while later, there were about a hundred and fifty girls in the dining hall. Both Lara and Genevieve were headed towards two different lines in the buffet, both not noticing each other. Amongst the chatter in the dining hall, was what made many of the girls crack up. A boy, a single boy who was named Jamie had been mixed with the girls.

The boy, Jamie, was yelling into a phone, screaming, "Mom, mom! You sent me to the wrong camp. Mom! Can you even here me?"

 

Our girls Genevieve and Lara had made it to the front of the lines and took a piece of bread from the same bowl. Out of courtesy, they turned their heads to smile at each other, but Mavis senior stepped in between them before they could even glance at each other.

Mavis senior had a pile of food in her plate already. "Sorry girls, I just have to get a scoop of these gorgeous strawberries," she said, giving herself a generous amount of strawberries, which indeed looked delicious. "Would you care for some?" Mavis asked Lara.

Lara shook her head. "Sorry, I'm allergic." Completely forgetting the other girl, she turned to go back to the Arapaho table.

Turning to Genevieve, Mavis asked, "And you dear?"

"I would love to," Genevieve said, "but I'm allergic."

Mavis nodded. "Yes, yes, allergic." Then, she looked to her left, then back at Genevieve. "You just told me, but how did you," She started pointing aimlessly. "Oh, you have to excuse me. I'm an old woman and it's the first day in camp. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakes, or was it-"

Genevieve had rolled her eyes and left. Mavis senior looked around to find both girls gone. "Oh...now where did she go?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Lara entered the shower and turned on the water. Just as Lara shut the curtains, Genevieve entered the shower room. She undressed and entered the shower right next to Lara's. Neither girl could see each other over the partitions.

The funny thing, they had the same locket hanging around their necks.

As Lara was about to wash her body, the bar of soap slipped through her thin fingers and slid over to Genevieve's stall. Genevieve picked up the bar of soap and put her hand over the partition. "Here you go."

"Got it! Thanks," Lara said, taking the soap.

When their fingers touched, they felt a jolt of electricity. No, it wasn't electricity, it was a current of some sort, which shook the two. They both stood still for a second. They glanced at their touching hands. Genevieve let go of the bar of soap and Lara pulled the bar close to her chest. 

Lara sucked on her locket.

In the next stall, Genevieve was doing the same. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

During a fencing match the next day, one of our girls was fighting another camper. Both children were wearing white nylon jackets and helmets that covered their faces. One of the children gave a swift swipe which knocked out the other's sword and pinned the other against a wall.

"Alright!" Mavis junior exclaimed. "Touché!"

The children took off their helmets. One of them being Lara, the other being the boy in the wrong camp, Jamie. Jamie chuckled and said, "Touché."

Lara and Jamie shook hands. "Excellent!" Mavis junior said. She raised Lara's arm and said, "Our victor and undefeated champ, Lara Danvers!" There was a glint in Mavis's eye as she said, "Or are there any challengers?"

Genevieve, Crosby and Jackie were just close enough to hear the announcement. Genevieve said, "I'll take a whack at it," and put on a helmet.

"C'mon Lara!" Nicole exclaimed as Zoey helped Lara put on her helmet.

"Looks like we have a challenger!" Mavis said. When the two girls took their positions, Mavis said, "En garde!"

The two girls faced each other. Genevieve, now with her vest, saluted, and Lara returned the same. Mavis blew her whistle, and the fight began. 

The two girls took turns attacking each other. Lara tried to attack, but Genevieve blocked it and lunged at Lara. The fight went further than where they were supposed to be fighting. Genevieve fake yawned while leaning against a haystack. Lara lunched, but Genevieve dodged.

They stopped for a second, then Lara charged at Genevieve, who side-stepped. Lara ran past Genevieve, and then she turned around to find Genevieve attacking her. Lara stepped back, lost her balance and fell backwards into a water trough.

"Oh!" Genevieve exclaimed over the laughs from the other campers. "I'm sorry! Let me help you." She held out a hand.

Lara took Genevieve's hand and said. "Oh, let me help you!" Lara pulled Genevieve into the water trough, prompting even more laughs from the other campers. 

The two girls climbed out angrily, pulling off their masks. Genevieve tossed her long, blonde hair while Lara shook her own short locks. "Well, we have a new champ, Miss Genevieve Luthor," Mavis said. "Turn around girls."

Neither girl turned around, and neither of them noticed the whispers going around. "Girls!"

The two girls rolled their eyes and turned around with their hands extended. This was the first time they had ever looked at each other. The two of them froze. It looked like looking in a mirror. They looked exactly alike.

The two of them shook hands, feeling the same shot of electricity in the shower the previous night. The immediately detached their hands and put their hands in their pockets at the same time. "Why's everyone staring?" Lara asked.

"Don't you see it?" Genevieve asked. "The resemblance? Between us?"

Lara snorted. "Resemblance, you say? Let me see. Your ears, oh no!" Nicole and Zoey started laughing. "And your nose is crooked and...urgh! Your teeth are crooked." All of Lara's friends burst out laughing. "Do you want to know the real difference between us?"

"Let me guess," Genevieve asked, her colour rising. "I have class and you don't?"

Lara stepped closer and shook her head. "Why I oughtta-"

Mavis stepped between them. "Okay, there goes the lunch bell. Break it up, Genevieve, Lara. I mean, Lara, Genevieve. Oh...what now?" 

The two girls were pulled away by their own friends. Each of their friends were bashing the other of our girls, but neither were listening, as the two of them were sneaking glances of each other. They had to admit, they looked exactly like each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading!  
> -lily and annie x.


End file.
